


Unexpected Events

by orphan_account



Series: Bagginshield One-Shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Khuzdul, M/M, Thorin and Bilbo are such dorks, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo find mutual feelings for each other at Bag EndThorin's got some explaining to do!





	Unexpected Events

**Author's Note:**

> aaah so glad im finally gonna start this! I have ben wanting to for a while but my other works were being time consuming.
> 
> if anyone would like to beta read for me that would be wonderful!
> 
> I really hope these works are better than my previous ones. *cringes*

Three knocks sounded loudly on the door.

 

"I swear to Yavanna." Bilbo said, pinching the bridge his nose with his fingers. He had gotten quite the headache since twelve dwarves came to his house demanding food and sleeping quarters. All Bilbo wanted was some peace and quiet.

 

"He is here." Gandalf stated.

 

 _Well this must be someone of importance._ Bilbo thought.

 

All the dwarves huddled around Bilbo's large, round green door as they awaited this important visitor. Gandalf walked over to the door and opened it.

 

"Gandalf," The dwarf started. Bilbo's chin almost hit the floor. This was the most attractive being he had ever laid eyes on. Even though he happened to be a dwarf. Bilbo just hoped he wasn't as crude and obnoxious as the rest of his gang. The blonde and brown heads that always hung out together were particularly grinding on Bilbo's nerves. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find." The dwarf continued. "I lost my way, twice." He began removing his brown traveling cloak to reveal a longer dark blue traveling cloak trimmed with very fine fur. Bilbo couldn't imagine traveling in all those clothes. The dwarf handed his outer cloak to the younger brown haired dwarf. He continued to speak. "I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

 

Bilbo's blood boiled. He marched over, feeling quite brave. Standing next to this dwarf may have been a bad idea considering he was almost twice his size. "There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!" Bilbo fumed, looking to the dwarf, then Gandalf.

 

"Ah there is a mark," Gandalf said, calmly. "I put it there myself."

 

 _How dare you!_ Bilbo thought, more blood rushing to his face.

 

Gandalf finally made introductions. "Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

 

Bilbo felt his mouth run dry and his mind go blank when Thorin began to speak again. His voice was deep and Bilbo was sure he could command a mountain to move if he wanted to. Thorin began walking a slow circle around him. "Tell me master Baggins have you done much fighting?"

 

Bilbo was appalled at the question and preferred not to answer but Thorin continued.

 

"Axe or sword," Thorin said smirking. Well at least that's what it appeared to be. "What is your weapon of choice?"

 

Bilbo licked his lips. "Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know," Bilbo replied, straightening himself up. He couldn't appear weak in front of such a handsome dwarf. Agh he had to get those thoughts out of his head. _Too many fantasies!_ He thought to himself "but I fail to see why that's relevant." He rushed out, finally finishing his sentence.

 

"I thought as much." Thorin said, crossing his arms and smirking that awful, seductive grin at him again. "Looks more like a grocer than a burglar." He finished, letting his face go slack and turning without a backwards glance.

 

Bilbo thought maybe he would be different than the others, but it seems as if he was wrong.

 

~~~

 

Bilbo tried as hard as he could to stay close to Thorin that night, even though he didn't want to be obvious. He made him soup and provided him a candle to read his map. Come to think of it, that map didn't have much direction. Luckily for Bilbo he had studied the map of Middle earth his entire childhood to know that Erebor lay in the north east.  _How were they going to get there safely?_ Bilbo wondered. He really hoped he wouldn't have to join tem but at the same time, a personal invitation from Thorin didn't sound too bad either.

 

Later that night, Bilbo heard musical sounds coming from near the hearth. It was Thorin's singing. Bilbo was immediately in a trance. Thorin's singing continued and it didn't help Bilbo trying to forget him much either. He knew it was a small chance Thorin had any feelings for him but he had to try something.

 

~~~

 

Bilbo rose from where he sat on his bed and wondered down the softly lit passage. He peered around the corner, hoping to not be caught. Thorin had now pulled out a harp and began to strum along to the slow, rather sad song. Thorin was definitely a sight to Bilbo's eyes. His long, dark brown hair almost had a golden glow to it from the radiating fire. Bilbo continued to ogle at him. The massive rings on his fingers shone as he continued to pluck the strings of the small harp. Suddenly the music stopped but Bilbo took no notice until the dwarf King stood up and moved towards him.

 

Bilbo just now noticed that Thorin had removed his traveling cloak and was only clad in a navy blue under tunic, dark grey pants and his very large fur boots, with unusual looking toe caps. Bilbo continued his gaze upwards until Thorin was almost on top of him. The entire room fell silent immediately. Thorin moved closer until he was breathing in Bilbo's ear. Bilbo tried his hardest not to make it known to Thorin of his condition. "I would wish to retire." Thorin said, softly. "I was wondering if you would care to join." Bilbo swallowed, hard and almost squeaked. He turned sharply on his heels and began walking back down the passage.  

 

"There is a guest room down here." Bilbo said, leading the question to see Thorin's response.

 

"But I would care for a nice bath if you would be so willing."  Thorin said, noticing Bilbo's ears turn quite red.

 

"Um. Um. Um. Bilbo stammered." His voice shaking. "There is only a bath in my room and I would be most agreeable to let you use it if you promise not to destroy it like the rest of your company did to my toilet." Bilbo said, his voice finally becoming stronger with his last few words as he remembered the havoc already wrecked upon his smaller, half bath.

 

"I promise I wont destroy it-" Thorin said, cutting himself short as he almost let khuzdul fall from his lips.

 

Bilbo stared at him, questioningly with one eyebrow raised. "Okay master dwarf." Bilbo said, taking a seat on the bench outside of his room. "Just don't take too long." He said, a bit firmer. "I would enjoy getting to bed before sunrise."

 

"I think that can be arranged." Thorin said, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him inside his own room.

 

Bilbo had been playing hard to get, that much was certain, and now Thorin wanted his revenge.  He had had enough of acting innocent and unknowing. But at the same time, he didn't know Bilbo's feelings towards him and didn't want to scare him. All of this went through Thorin's head in seconds as he dragged Bilbo towards the but stopped himself short.

 

Bilbo, on the other hand, was all together shocked and ecstatic that Thorin seemed to be taking an interest. Although he couldn't tell rather it was a good or a bad one. Thorin was quite terrifying now to Bilbo. He hoped he wasn't angry with him. They both stood there, with Thorin's hand still wrapped around Bilbo's rather small wrist. Bilbo, however finally managed to get his nerves under control and speak. "I thought you were just looking for a bath master Thorin." He said, calmly. Then the Took side of him emerged. He did want this to last, didn't he? "Or were you looking for some company?" He wanted to make himself sound innocent and aware all at the same time.

 

Thorin's thoughts were racing. _Did he just ask to be my company? That's surely not what he must have meant._ Thorin turned to look at him, unsure of how to answer back. "M’imnu Durin. Lu akraditu!" Thorin responded without thinking.

 

"What's that Thorin?" Bilbo responded innocently. "I didn't catch that."

 

"Perhaps I should make myself more clear with you Master Baggins." Thorin said, looking into Bilbo's eyes and relaxing his grip on Bilbo's wrist. Thorin gently lead him over to sit on the bed. Thorin felt more nervous than council days in Erebor when he was a child preparing to take the throne. Bilbo had no idea though, for Thorin kept his regal composure and majesty on the outside. "Master Baggins," Thorin said again. Now it was clear that Thorin was at least slightly nervous. "I have noticed your actions towards me this evening."

 

Bilbo became paralyzed knowing that Thorin noticed him always around. Bilbo hid his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. "This will be the end of me." Bilbo mumbled into his hands. Thorin seemed to understand.

 

He answered. "No master Baggins but rather the beginning." Thorin was smiling softly when Bilbo removed his hands from his face.

 

Bilbo was quite taken aback. "You mean-" He started.

 

"Yes Bilbo." Thorin said. "I have too felt the bond growing between us."

 

Bilbo had known that he felt something but would have never admitted it to anyone. He had heard of bonds growing between One's but never with Hobbits. Bilbo had always wondered why he never felt the urge to bed someone like his fellow Hobbits had. They always told him he would be an old bachelor but now Bilbo knew that Thorin was for him. "Thorin?" Bilbo started, not wanting to ruin the moment.

 

"Yes Bilbo." Thorin, questioned.

 

"So you mean to say that you have never..." Bilbo's speech faltering. He could not believe for the life of him that he was about to ask this question. Thorin raised his eyebrows at him. Bilbo continued. "Youmeantosaythatyouhaveneverbeddedanotherdwarf?" Bilbo rushed out., his face turning quite red. Thorin sat up straighter.

 

"No, master Baggins, I have not." Thorin answered. Bilbo was still surprised that he even understood him. "We dwarves only love once. This is why we have One's." Thorin paused, waiting for it to sink in. Then continued. "Mahal made you for me know I know. Your stone hard stubbornness and quick to anger is what separates most of us dwarves from the rest of the races of Middle Earth."

 

Bilbo was glad to know this, considering all of the Hobbits in the shire found him rather peculiar. "Im glad I have finally met you, Thorin." Bilbo said, turning his head to meet his gaze. Thorin was still smiling now more than before. Before, Bilbo would have never known he could smile.

 

"Im glad you are mine." Thorin said. "You are perfect."

 

"So are you Thorin!" Bilbo said, laughing. Now Bilbo began to feel very sleepy indeed. "I'm sorry I kept you from a hot bath though." Bilbo said.

 

"No worries Bilbo." Thorin said, standing up. "But I would like a good nights sleep." He smiled at Bilbo again then began removing his clothing. First came the shoes, socks, tunic then trousers. Bilbo stood gaping in awe. Thorin's body looked like it had been chiseled from a rock itself. Hard muscles stretched across his abdomen, arms and thighs. Thorin moved towards the bed. "I suppose you wouldn't want me using the guest room would you?" Bilbo could only manage to shake his head as he slid off the bed to let Thorin climb in. Thorin laid against the pillows, taking in the sight of Bilbo undressing before him. He undressed much quicker than Thorin, making sure to not stay naked under Thorin's lingering gaze for too long. Besides, Thorin hadn't yet asked him as much to kiss him yet court him. That all soon changed the second Bilbo slid under the covers beside Thorin. They stared at each other for a while before Thorin finally wrapped his arm around Bilbo's waist, bringing his hand up into Bilbo's hair and gently pulling. Bilbo mewled at the contact. Thorin took it as a good sign and he brought him in for a kiss. Bilbo could taste the Shire Beer on Thorin's lips while Thorin tasted homemade bread. Bilbo continued making sounds into Thorin's mouth and found his hands wandering up to pull on Thorin's braids. Thorin growled into Bilbo's mouth along with a wandering tongue. Bilbo and Thorin searched each other's mouths for minutes before they had to come up for air. They both lay there panting before they settled back down under the covers. "Goodnight amralime." Thorin said, breathing down Bilbo's neck. Bilbo shivered even though he was sweating.

 

"Goodnight Thorin." Bilbo whispered.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honest to Mahal I have the biggest obsession with Thorin's boots. They are the most majestic boots EVER. and thank Mahal again for my Thorin cardboard cutout so I can make quick clothing references. ;) 
> 
> DWARVISH DICTIONARY  
> "M’imnu Durin. Lu akraditu!" - "In Durin's name. I don't believe it!"  
> "Amralime" - "Love of mine"


End file.
